


The Death of TommyInnit

by ElocinPax



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: 3rd pov kinda, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pandora's Vault Prison, Physical Abuse, Some Sad shit, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), just me realizing how fucking brutal his death was, poor Tommy, tommyinnit's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElocinPax/pseuds/ElocinPax
Summary: Tommy’s last death was by the bare hands of a man.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Death of TommyInnit

Tommy’s last death was by the bare hands of a man.

He died with fear coursing through his veins as this person - _this human who welded no sword, no explosives, no potions_ \- beat him into the ground with no remorse.

He didn’t get to say goodbye to the few friends he had, or see the oranges and yellows of the sunset one last time. No. Tommy died inside a cell made of obsidian - a wall of lava on one side, and his abuser on the other.

TommyInnit died with harsh knuckles against his skin being the last thing he touched.

TommyInnit died with his own desperate pleas and cries being the last thing he heard.

TommyInnit died with copper and rust being the last thing he smelled.

TommyInnit died with his blood being the last thing he tasted.

TommyInnit died with his abuser being the last thing he saw.

TommyInnit died in fear.

He died alone.

He was cornered by the monster of a man who manipulated and abused him. The man who continued to do so even while beating him until his last breath. It was slow, painful, numbing.

There was no mercy, no sudden burst of adrenaline to fight back. There was nothing. It was finally his time to die, even if it was by the hands of the man who had taken everything he fought for.

TommyInnit died that moment, not as a hero or a warrior, but as a victim, a _child_.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> The only way I found out tommy died was when i got his notif for his tweet that just said "just died" 
> 
> then i got another notif from dream that said "just killed a child feeling good"
> 
> Anyways, this was meant to be short bc it was something that i was thinking about.
> 
> Tommy wasnt in some duel or battle or trap when he finally lost his last life. No no, Tommy was just a child, beaten to literal death by his abuser after being locked with him for a week, taunted at and played with like a toy.
> 
> His death was the most realistic and brutal of them all.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this very brief thing I wrote. Stay safe everyone!
> 
> (P.s does anyone know any good fics of tommy getting out of the prison or of the aftermath of his death? :') i live for the angst)


End file.
